Talk:Broomstick
Severus Snape can also fly, but I thought that was common knowledge and if yet then I will assume not to put it there -Matoro183 [[User talk:Matoro183|Go Rave'nclaw!']] 21:34, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Cost Are the prices of any of the brooms ever mentioned in any of the books? 23:23, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :Not as far as I recall. The Firebolt, I believe, had a sign saying "price on request" - basically, if you have to ask, you can't afford it. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 23:35, 21 February 2008 (UTC) : :What company made the Firebolt? 03:19, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think it says anywhere, at least not that I can find, and I searched the books and lexicon. --BachLynn23 13:29, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Heavy Objects Although it is mentioned twice in Hagrid's article, I think it would be worth noting in this article that average broomsticks aren't capable of holding heavy people. AndyYehh 23:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Nimbus 2001 vs. Firebolt I always wonderdered why in the world does a nimbus 2001 look so cool and the firebolt looks like a bluebottle. I mean if it is the best adn fastest shouldn't it look like it is the best? Based on looks the Nimbus 2001 is by far the best, and the firebolt looks like maybe a cleansweep level at best. Does anyone else feel this way or is it just me? Was I the only one disappointed by it in the movies? Also i mean a nimbus 2001 can theoretically out do a firebolt. In His second year Harry outran a nimbus 2001 with a nimbus 2000, and supposedly a nimbus 2001 was the fastest adn best of its time, and with the right people couldn't a Nimbus 2001beat a Firebolt? Isaiah640 (talk) 06:28, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Can Muggles use a broomstick? Is it possible for muggles to fly broomsticks? Similar to wands, I'm guessing the broomstick may not work if the one riding it is not a wizard. Or maybe negative side effects may occur if a muggle tries to fly it. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 09:04, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :This has never been addressed in canon to my knowledge. The closest I can think of would be that Angus Buchanan, a Squib, rode on a broomstick with his wizard brother Hamish, but he wasn't the one in control. Other than that, any sort of speculation would be beyond our scope. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 19:28, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::What about the LEGO games. When playing as a muggle, can they fly? I can´t remember, though I have played the game myself. As a wand is not needed to activate a broom. (The flying charm is cast on it while designing the broom.) --Rodolphus (talk) 19:34, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :::That's really interesting, since I always believed that there would be some kind of additional magic next to the flying charm inside the broomstick that would prevent it from being ridden by anyone other than a wizard. Hopefully J.K. Rowling will eventually address this on her own accord, if she has not done so already. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 00:49, January 20, 2015 (UTC)